


Good Things to Come

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of Sam, Cas has major wing kink, College, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel bingo #4, M/M, Monsters, bestfriends to lovers, mixed race- angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Cas has been sheltered his whole life, going to angel only schools. Until his mother kicks him out, he goes to college at a mixed race school with his brother, Gabriel, and finds an unlikely friend





	Good Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel bingo #4 prompt: wing kink

“Gabriel, please I’m terrified.” I spoke, moving closer behind my older brother. It was my first day of college, and the first time I’d been in a mixed-race school. There were Vampires, Werewolves, Sirens, so many different creatures in one place.

And then, of course, there were the Demons. Demons and Angels were known to not get along very well, hence why I was attached to my brother.

“Come on, Cassie. Don’t be shy! There’s so many new people to meet, and there’s always the hot chicks, and guys.” He spoke, winking at a passing Angel with the name tag Alfie on his chest. He blushed and looked away, quickening his pace past us. I would’ve done the same.

“Gabe. There’s demons! I’ve never associated with them before! Please just help me get to my dorm in one piece.” I pleaded, trying to hurry him along, to which he laughed at and linked our arms. It was awkward, and it definitely looked it. I mean, a seraph, who’s vessel was a six-foot man, with an archangel, who’s vessel was a five-foot man, and with the seraph trying to hide behind the archangel, it just looked downright hilarious to any passerby’s.

Finally making it to my dorm room, I thanked Gabriel for his help, and for dealing with my paranoia. He just waved it off before unlocking the door and pushing it open, walking ahead of me with my other two bags. I slowly followed, closing the door behind me when I heard a laugh, Gabe shouting happily at someone and the sound of bags dropping.

“Gabe! Good to see ya. You my roommate or just helping?” Asked the unfamiliar voice. Ok. They knew Gabriel so it had to be a good sign right? Surely an angel?

“Nah just helping my lil bro move in and find this dump. I feel sorry for him to have you as a roomy.” Gabe joked. I swallowed down my fear and walked forward into the main room, clutching my bags with white knuckles. Stepping into the room, it was nice. My first thought was that it was clean. Looking around, I knew I would be comfortable here. But as my eyes followed where Gabriel was standing, my steps faltered and I stood stark straight, an ice cold fear drenching my body.

“Cassie! This is Dean. His brother Sam is in some of my advanced classes. Don’t be scared. He doesn’t bite,” Gabriel spoke.

“Much, at least.” Dean cut in, obviously eyeing me up and down with a smirk. All I could do was stand frozen. A demon. I was sharing a room with a freaking demon! I had to have the worst luck in the world.

“Uh, hi.” I spoke eventually, snapping myself out of the pure fear, at least enough to be nice.

“Don’t mind him, Dean. He’s shy. Never been around other folk, you know how the family was.” Gabriel motioned towards me, Dean looking at me out of the corners of his eyes, a smirk still playing on his lips as he spoke to Gabriel.

Oh god, those lips. That jawline. Those eyes. I was in deep water. His eyes were pure emerald green. So green that he could light up the world with them. And his jawline so sharp it could cut paper. If his face looked this good, how did the rest of him look?

No! I can’t think this! He’s a demon! A demon with such amazingly beautiful black and red wings, so full of sleek feathers, much nicer and fancied looking then us angels fluffy wings. The colour almost matched mine, except instead of green and blue tones in the black, his held blue and red. Mine were fluffy, and his sleek and shiny. A stark difference to Gabriel’s golden wings. Dean’s were so, pleasing to look at.

After a few moments, I realised I had been staring. His wings were just so captivating. I spun on my head really quickly, still clutching my bags, and stalked off to the bedroom door that was still open and unused. Dropping my bags on the floor and kicking the door closed behind me, I dropped face dirt onto the bed and sighed. What had I gotten myself into? Why did I decide on a mixed school? To spite my parents? No. It was to be free. To be closer to the only sibling who cared about me. The only person who made me feel safe. And I guess, if Gabe trusted Dean, then why shouldn’t I? He hadn’t made any advances on me or done anything to make me feel unsafe. He might have flirted, but that’s it.

Deciding to stop laying in bed, I got up and hoisted my two bags onto my bed, just in time for a knock to sound on the door and Gabriel to waltz right in.

“Gabe! I could have been naked!” I scolded, which just made Gabe smirk.

“Cassie, babe, if you were naked, you would’ve locked the door,” He pointed out, hoisting my other two bags onto the bed too. “Is this really all you brought? A few bags of clothes and books?”

I sighed, unzipping the bags and opening them. They weren’t even big bags either. Just four small bags that would fit as school bags.

“It’s all mother would let me take. She wouldn’t even give me my phone. Just gave me some cash in my wallet, a few old school bags of Michael’s, half my clothes and books and then kicked me to the curb. What do you expect from her? She bought me most of what I owned, so why wouldn’t she take it back?” I spoke, pacing back and forth from my clothes drawers and m bags, taking handfuls of clothes with me to pack away.

“Wait wait wait. You don’t have a phone?! How did you call me when you landed?” Gabe asked, taking my books and placing them on my desk neatly, knowing how I had my room set up when I lived back home. Neat, tidy and always ready to use.

“I used a payphone. I had enough change on me for that small call. It’s why I had to hang up quickly.” I answered easily, trying not to let myself feel the sadness and depression I’d been bottling up since mother kicked me out.

After it being silent for a few moments, I realised Gabe had stopped, staring at me with what I would call pity, but also rage and sadness. Opening my mouth to ask him about it, I was interrupted by Dean walking in, leaning against the door frame. I snapped my mouth shut, trying to stop my thoughts about his wings and how much I wanted to just touch them. How soft but smooth they looked.

“So, Cassie, you know it’s rude to stare?” Dean spoke, that stupid smirk not leaving his face once. But his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were so soft and so bright and full of life and held their own secrets I wished I could know.

“Uh, sorry,” I apologised, snapping my eyes to the floor and trying to wish away the blush I was feeling rising. “And it’s Castiel. Or Cas. Just call me Cas. It’s easier.” I stumbled, ending on a mumble after realising how much I was stuttering. I had to get myself in check.

“Okay, Cas.” Dean winked, announcing my name very purposely.

“Ok,” Gabe spoke, loudly clapping his hands. “I’m gonna head out. I gotta go run a few errands, like getting you a phone, my darling bro. I’ll leave you two to get to know each other a bit more and leave you to settle in. I’ll be back later Cassie.” Gabriel spoke, giving me a pat on the shoulder before walking out backwards with a salute, leaving Dean and I standing in my room in silence.

“Need help unpacking?” Dean asked smoothly, breaking me out of my trance. It took me a moment to register what he said, noting how his smirk was now replaced with a shy smile. It looked good. He looked good. He looked cute, like a happy puppy.

“That would be helpful.” I answered eventually, a smile on my face and heat on my neck. I turned around, dean walking to the other side of my bed, and motioned to the second bag filled with the rest of my notepads and textbooks.

We worked in silence mostly, the occasional smile at each other and question about our lives here and there. And as the weeks went on, and as classes started, we became closer. Told each other our darkest secrets and quickly became each other’s best friends. The year came and went, and our relationship grew.

I’m not gonna spill our entire life story, but this was the important part of our lives. Meeting each other. Falling in love. An now starts our new chapter. I’m a writer, Dean’s a mechanic, and I hope we continue our story far enough for me to continue writing. And this story so far ends with a ring on my finger, a matching on his, and us happily off on our honeymoon, wishing the world for each other. 


End file.
